


Lunch Talk

by AddictedRamblings (Puria)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post episode 3x18 Riddled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puria/pseuds/AddictedRamblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scott's and Co's classmates actually DO overhear most supernatural conversations and are aware of the strange things that happen?</p>
<p>Well, a possible chat could look like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Talk

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader.  
> English is not my native language, so when you find mistakes - let me know. But I hop this ficlet is still readable.
> 
> Find me at: http://addictedramblings.tumblr.com/

Shannon nearly tumbled over her own feet when she fell into the seat next to Phil and Greenberg.  
„Boys, boys! Guess, who I just saw?“, she asked eagerly, but before the boys even could open their mouths for a response she kept going. „The Hale guy!“ she stated with a knowing look.  
Phil frowned. „Mr leather jacket I’m totally not 16 years old Hale?“  
„Exactly!“, Shannon grinned.  
„Here IN school?“  
„Yes.“  
„In the corridor?“, Phil asked further.  
„Absolutely in the corridor. Actually, he talked to the Yukimura girl. Kira, I think.“  
“God damn it”, Greenberg groaned. “And the killing spree will spree again”  
Shannon gave him a light slap on the shoulder. “Oh come one, it won’t be this bad”, she pointed out.  
“You think? You remember that every time we saw him at our school shit hit the fan? And remember Erica - wallflower magically went to sex bomb over night Erica - who hang out with Hale? Dead. Like Boyd. He definitely is a bad sign.”  
Phil hummed in agreement.  
Shannon sighed. “Okay, okay. Maybe we should warn her?”  
Greenberg gave her a look.  
“And say what? ‘Don’t talk to him or you end up dead or in the little nuts fan club with Martin, Stilinski and McCall?”  
“Don’t forget Isaac and Allison”, Phil helpfully pointed out and shoved a spoon of his lunch into his mouth. Shannon scoffed. “Don’t be so harsh. They are not ‘that’ crazy. And by the way, Kira already knows them. I’ve overheard her conversation last week and I think she is into that fantasy stuff, too.”  
“What did they talk about?”, Phil asked. She just shrugged. “Something about daemons? I’m not sure. To my own surprise they lowered their voices with Kira at the table.”  
“Wow, wonders happen”, Greenberg growled and took a sip of his water. Shannon grinned and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. “Oh come on, you’re just pissed, cause Stiles ruined your birthday present for the coach.”  
“Of course I’m pissed … I hate that guy with his stupid pranks.”  
“You shouldn’t”, Phil declared and pointed with his spoon in Greenbergs direction. “In matter of fact it seems as if Stiles gives himself a hard time. One time he hardcore spaced out in economics. Oh and the coach caught him pulling the fire alarm.”  
“He did that?!”, Shannon gasped.  
“Yep, and Lydia seemed involved, too? I mean, she stood beside him, soooo …”  
“What is wrong with him?”, she wondered.  
“You mean beside his excessive talk sessions with McCall about werewolfs, anchors, hunters, Kanimas and Alphas in the fucking corridors and locker rooms?”, Greenberg snorted. “But obviously his talk buddy changed into crazy Martin. Not a very good improvement.”  
“Hey! Don’t talk like that. She is smart. And if you would know her grades-“, Shannon tried.  
“Grades do not matter, when it seems that you attract psychopaths, who nearly killed you on the lacrosse field or try to strangle you in school. And her ex-boyfriend Jackson? Wasn’t that kosher either.”  
Phil nodded but then froze. “Didn’t get Kira nearly murdered by this Barrow guy?, he thought loudly. “She could totally bond with Lydia! And Scott is like a little bit into her.”  
Greenberg just arched one eyebrow and looked at Shannon. “See? She is the next Argent and you know where she did end - in the nuts club.”  
Shannon sagged back in her seat. “Yeah … okay. Maybe you have a point”, she said slowly and bit on her lip.  
For a moment all three of them stared at their lunches and were caught up in their own thoughts, but then Shannon broke the silence.  
“What if …”, she tried, but was interrupted instantly.  
“No!” Both boys groaned loudly and at the same time.  
“Did you watch Buffy again?”, Phil wanted to know and seamed worn out about this subject.  
“Excuse you, of course not!”, Shannon shot back a little too fast, because she already faltered one second later. “Well, okay. Yes, I did. But come on! Wouldn’t it be so cool if Beacon Hills were our own real life Sunnydale?!”  
Greenberg and Phil just looked at each other in some kind of fond annoyance and synchronously stood up from their seats.   
Shannon just threw her hands in the air. “Really guys? Really?! You two could just listen for one frickin minute!”, she shouted, grabbed her food and hurried after them.


End file.
